This invention relates in general to apparatus and methodology for controlling communications devices. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methodology for permitting a user to control incoming communications supplied to a communications device such as a telephone in one example.
Today""s consumer is being constantly bombarded and harassed by an ever-increasing volume of unwanted solicitation phone calls. Fundamentally, solicitors are using the passive telephone device to invade the general public""s privacy at any time or within any domain that the solicitors choose. This level of harassment is especially annoying when it comes from a high-pressure and persistent telemarketing source. When posed with the question: xe2x80x9cWould you purchase a telephone that would inhibit solicitors from calling you?xe2x80x9d The answer is always an emphatic xe2x80x9cYES!xe2x80x9d
It is very desirable to provide telephone users with the capability of limiting their exposure to such unwanted telephone calls at the user""s option. One conventional approach to this problem is the combined telephone/answering machine which permits the user to listen to the caller and then make a real time decision as to whether or not to pick up the telephone receiver and engage the caller. This is referred to as xe2x80x9ccall screeningxe2x80x9d in its most basic form. Of course, the user also has the option of listening to the caller""s message at a later time and then making a decision as to whether or not to call back.
Another method of limiting the user""s exposure to unwanted phone calls is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,255 to Brown entitled xe2x80x9cTelecommunications System With Timed-Do-Not-Disturbxe2x80x9d. This patent discloses a telephone system that enables a subscriber to designate time periods during which no incoming calls are to be received over the subscriber line. Any calls dialed to the subscriber directory number at such times are diverted to a voice response unit that issues an appropriate announcement to inform the caller of the unavailability of the dialed number station. This timed call block feature is implemented in the telephone company""s central office or switching facility.
Another call screening approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,388 issued to Redd, Jr. et al. entitled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Selectively Blocking Incoming Telephone Callsxe2x80x9d. In that patent, a system is disclosed for allowing a telephone subscriber to selectively block incoming calls for selected time periods or during programmed time intervals. In this approach, the call screening is again conducted at the telephone company""s central office or switching facility.
One more conventional call screening technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,649 issued to Sheinbein entitled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Screening Telephone Callsxe2x80x9d. In that patent, a telephone system is disclosed in which a called customer or user can screen calls incoming to his station based on the identity of the calling line. The calling line""s identity is forwarded to the switching office containing the called customer""s screening memory. The memory is interrogated to ascertain the call disposition based on information previously put in the memory by the called customer. In this approach, the screening process is once again dependent on screening conducted at the telephone company""s central office or switching facility at which a centralized database is located.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for limiting a communications device user""s exposure to undesired communications by employing advanced control mechanisms implemented at or near the communications device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for limiting the user""s exposure to undesired communications by employing advanced control mechanisms at the telephone service switcher and which are provided to the consumer as a service.
Another object of the invention is to provide communications device control methodology and apparatus which permits the consumer to proactively take control of how, when, and if the consumer responds to incoming communications.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a methodology and apparatus for transforming the communications device (e.g., telephone, computer, and/or television) from a passive device to a controllable device that incorporates individual time management values and customized consumer priorities.
One more object of the invention is to provide a communications device control apparatus in which incoming communications are managed and controlled depending on the time-of-day, frequency, type, duration, and priority rating of the particular communications being received.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for processing an incoming communication from a calling party sent to a communications device of a receiving party. The disclosed method includes the step of storing a caller database including a plurality of records. Each record includes caller identification information corresponding to a particular caller and a respective priority selected from a plurality of priorities. The method also includes the step of storing a blocking time database including a plurality of records respectively corresponding to the plurality of priorities and further including respective blocking time information for each priority. An incoming communication including caller identification information is received. The time that the incoming communication is received is determined to provide a call received time.
The caller database is then searched to find a record having caller identification information matching the caller identification information of the incoming communication and the respective priority for that record is retrieved to produce a retrieved priority. The blocking time database is searched to determine blocking time information associated with the retrieved priority to produce retrieved blocking time information. The call received time of the incoming communication is compared with the retrieved blocking time information. The method further includes the step of blocking the incoming communication if the call received time occurs during a blockout time indicated by the retrieved blocking time information and otherwise permitting the incoming communication to be routed to the user of the communications device. The method further includes the step to check if the call being blocked is an emergency call that will be routed according to the consumer pre-selected options.